Off Camera
by doctorhooper
Summary: Magnus Bane, Clary's favorite YouTuber, has a boyfriend. Everyone in the fandom is ecstatic, as far as they know, Magnus has never had a long term boyfriend or girlfriend since he started making videos. There's one slight problem though. The boyfriend won't come on camera, as he hasn't exactly come out to his parents or brother yet. (Hint, Alec is that boyfriend)
1. Intro

This is my first chapter story (with a plot) on this account! Hope you guys like it :)

* * *

Clary sat at her desk, tapping her pencil as she started at the small crack in her wall. She wasn't really focusing on the crack really, or looking at it for any reason other than the fact that she had a drawing to finish, and she couldn't focus. In the back of her mind she had a small voice telling her that she needed to finish it tonight so that she could have time to do whatever she wanted the next day. But really, she wanted nothing to do with drawing at the moment.

Her portrait of an angel wasn't coming out the way she had envisioned it. The angel's arms were too short and stunted and she couldn't get the shadows right for the angel's wings. Sighing, Clary decided to close her notebook for the night. It was late, and even though she wasn't really tired, her hand was beginning to cramp and her drawing wasn't getting anywhere.

She considered going to bed, but her eyes were awake as ever, even though it was past 11. Then something came to mind that was perfect.

She pulled out her laptop and turned it on. The computer opened up to a Safari page, the last site Clary had visited. Clary smiled, YouTube was exactly what she was looking for right now. She glanced down at her subscriptions, to see if there was anything new. Since she was following so many people, she had to scroll a bit to look through all of them. Finally she found one channel that had updated since last was one of her favorite's, Magnus Bane's channel. Delighted that he had finally updated, she clicked to his channel and then to the most recent video.

Magnus came on screen, wearing makeup and brightly colored clothing as usual, but Clary couldn't help but feel that something was a little off. The camera was a little blurrier than usual, and background was different than she remembered. Instead of the usual background of Magnus's brightly colored apartment, he was sitting on a faded black leather couch in front of a white wall.

As he smiled and waved through the screen, Magnus said, "Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I've uploaded, but I just want to let you guys know that I am in fact alive."

He moved closer to the screen and smiled as if sharing a private joke. "Well, barely. I may have lost all of my luggage, including most of my makeup and my camera due to a certain airline, but you know, I survived. Sort of."

"It's also pretty obvious that I'm not at my house, because really, does it look like I'd pick out this couch? I mean come on."

"Hey now! It may not be the best looking couch in the world, but at least it's comfortable!" The voice came from behind the camera, sounding indignant, but still somewhat amused.

Magnus laughed, and his smile was bigger than Clary had ever seen it as he looked at what must have been the man whose house he was staying at. Still smiling, he patted the couch and said, "Okay fine, I'll give it that. It's ugly, but you know, at least I can bend you over it."

Clary laughed out loud at that, as Magnus winked and grinned innocently. You could practically hear the man behind the camera blush. "Oh my god Magnus, do you ever stop?"

At that, Magnus's grin grew even wider. "Only if you want me to."

A small choke came from off the screen. "Thats- that's not what I meant," the man said, stuttering a little.

Then the video cut to a shot of Magnus, still on the couch, but no longer laughing. He was still smiling though, and his hair was messier than before. "So you guys get the idea. I'm not at my house, and I'm using a crappier camera, because I don't have my old one right now. Well, technically this one is the older of the cameras, but you get the idea. I lost my old one, so I'm borrowing someone else's that's technically for high resolution landscape photography, not for focusing on people's face, but it'll do for now. Hopefully I'll get my camera back from the airline that lost it soon. I'll probably be uploading more this week as I don't have to film everything myself this week."

Magnus signed off, and his usual end screen played, but Clary was no longer paying attention. To be honest, she was really more interested in who the mysterious man behind the camera was.

* * *

This is just the beginning, but if you like it so far or think it has potential, please leave a review!

Thanks for reading, even if you didn't like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, follows, reads, and even favorites! I can't believe it got so many hits so quickly!

Sorry about this taking a week or so, but I have a lot of homework at the moment... I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter though, so hopefully it won't take _that_ long to finish.

Hope you guys like this chapter though!

**Chapter 2**

After getting home from her college classes, Clary raced home to her computer. She threw open the door of the apartment so violently that the jackets hanging on the back of the door fell to the ground. Ignoring the mess and kicking the door closed behind her, Clary rushed to her room. On the desk was her laptop, which she quickly opened. The door behind her opened, and even though Clary couldn't see him, she knew it was Simon.

"Someone's in a hurry," he said, holding back a laugh. "Let me guess, either you have a date with that blonde guy, a massive zombie infection has hit the city and apartment is the only safe place, or... you're waiting on a new video."

Clary laughed and said, "Guess."

Simon plopped onto her bed, making it squeak loudly. "Let's see… You have a date with the model guy on Saturday, and it's only Friday, and as much as I talk about it happening, the zombie apocalypse probably isn't imminent. Or really happening at all…"

Clary leaned over the desk to pat Simon on the shoulder. "I know, I know. It's hard sometimes."

Simon fake sniffled loudly and made puppy dog eyes at her. She hit his shoulder playfully and rolled her eyes.

"Okay go away now. Magnus's channel should have been updated by now. He said he'd try to update every day. I've been waiting all day for it, and now that I'm home I'm going to watch it."

"Ooo Clary," Simon said teasingly. "On first name basis with this guy are we?"

"Oh shush you," Clary said, sticking out her tongue and pointing to the door. "And get out."

"You're so quick to shoo me out Clary. Who knows maybe I want to watch Marcus's new video with you!"

Clary raised her eyebrow. "It's Magnus, Simon, not Marcus."

Simon grinned guiltily and moved his hand to scratch his head. "Yeah I know it's Magnus Bane. As much as you might think it, I don't completely tune you out when you start talking about YouTubers. But I'll get out of your hair so you can watch." Simon stood up, brushed off his jeans and gently closed the door behind him.

Immediately after the door closed Clary turned back to her desk and flipped open her laptop. Her browser was still on YouTube, on the video she had watched the night before. The video had been paused on Magnus waving goodbye at the camera.

She scrolled down to click the link to Magnus channel. As promised, there was a new video. Clary grinned despite herself and clicked it.

She knew it was probably weird to be this excited about watching a video, but she felt like she had been left hanging after Magnus's last video. She'd been watching his videos practically since he'd started making them three years ago. It was silly, but she was sort of proud that she had been a fan way before he had even hit 1 million followers. But never, ever in all of his videos had he even mentioned having a current long term girlfriend or boyfriend.

Pretty much all of his fans knew that he was bi, but he had only ever referred to dating in the past tense and never mentioned currently being in a relationship. After watching the video last night Clary had gone right away to tumblr. Like she had expected, her dash was filled with gifs of the video. Almost everyone she was following seemed to be be freaking out about the guy behind the camera talking to Magnus. Everyone seemed to agree that the guy must be Magnus's boyfriend, or at least a really close friend. Some people had even tried to make a ship name, but it was pretty hard to do that as no one really knew the man's name, or even what he looked like.

The ad for sleeping pills before the video finished and the video began to play. Magnus was sitting on the same couch from the last video, but this time Clary could see he wasn't wearing any makeup.

He waved and said, "Hey guys! So, as promised, I should be uploading at least every other day this week, and today is no exception."

The video moved to a shot of Magnus sitting next to a regal looking blonde woman. Clary recognized the woman as Camille Belcourt, another YouTuber, and Magnus's best friend. Clary hadn't watched many of her videos, but she had been in a lot of Magnus's videos.

Camille smiled and waved at the camera as Magnus introduced her.

"So you guys probably know this terrible person," Magnus said, gesturing at Camille, "if you watch my videos a lot. But if you don't know her, this is Camille, who's a bitch who steals people's food."

Camille threw back over her hair dramatically and fanned herself mockingly. "Oh now you're making me blush Magnus," she said in a faux flirty voice.

Clary smiled at that. She loved the way Magnus's videos were done. She didn't feel like it was really a YouTube video, because his videos weren't as edited as a lot of other's. She loved the videos with Camille even more for that, as she felt like she was looking in on something private between two friends. That sounded slightly creepy, even to Clary, but she had decide a while ago that since they decided to share them with their fans, it was somewhat okay.

The camera then cut to another shot of Camille and Magnus, laughing on the couch. Magnus poked Camille and said teasingly, "You still stole my mango. I'm still mad about that." But even, as he said them he looked unconvincing, his eyes glinting with glee, and his smile wide.

Camille raised an eyebrow, narrowed her eyes and smirked. Clary couldn't help but think that normally people would look silly making a face like that, but Camille, with her regal features and silvery blonde hair, still looked like a queen.

"Ahh but did I really? Because I bought you another one," Camille said, her voice turning sing songy as she said 'one'. "Guess who has reservations for your favorite restaurant tonight…"

Magnus's eyes widened with disbelief. Clary laughed and gave a small smile at his face, he looked like he was going to burst from excitement.

"Seriously?"

"Yup. At your favorite restaurant, that we haven't been to together in what feels like forever, that I won't name for safety's sake. One table for three. You, me and the man. Who I still haven't met yet, may I remind you."

Magnus looked even more delighted at that, which Clary didn't think was possible.

"All of us? Together?"

"Mmm hmm," Camille said with a nod. "I may make fun of this monstrosity of a couch, but I still want to meet him." Magnus grinned.

Clary could feel her eyes get impossibly large at that. Just to check, she replayed the last few lines.

_"You me and the man."_

_"Oh my god,"_ Clary thought. _"He really does have a boyfriend."_

She looked down, and the video, seeing that there were a few minutes of the video to go still. Clary didn't think she was going to make it through the video without squealing.

But before Clary could play anymore of the video Simon called for dinner from the kitchen. Clary closed her computer, wanting to finish the video, but decided that it could wait a bit. Also, it probably wouldn't be very good if she starved…

Even though the computer was closed, Clary couldn't help to let her mind wander a bit. More specifically, to wander to a certain YouTuber and his apparent boyfriend…

_"Jeez,"_ Clary thought. She needed to stop being so fixated on this. Yeah right, like that was going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

That's it for now!

As you can probably tell, in this story Camille is characterized a bit differently... I was inspired by the amazing fic, Misery loves Glamour by MaybeThere'sHope to have Magnus and Camille be best friends, not ex-lovers. I really think that in different circumstances (like this one) they could just be really great friends if they had never dated.

Also, Simon is one of my favorite characters in TMI so hopefully I did him justice (all of the mis-characterizations of him of FF net make me really sad okay).

I posted this chapter as soon as I finished it, which may mean that there are some horrible glaring typos or grammar problems, so if you see any of those, please leave me a review or PM to let me know. Thanks!

This AN has gotten to the length where most people have either stopped reading or are incredibly tired of my, so I'll just go now...

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review or favorite/follow this story if you liked it!


End file.
